


The Weather Outside

by aetherstar



Category: DCU (Animated), Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, snowed in au, snowstorm AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherstar/pseuds/aetherstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Lois Lane is the farm girl and Clark Kent is the city boy. They get trapped in a snow storm together. Cute stuff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The car engine sputtered and quit. The man turned the key again, but it was a lost cause. Snow fluttered incessantly against the windshield. It was pitch black and there was already a foot or more of snow on the road. The man sighed, rubbing his hands together. The way he saw it, he had two choices: stay the night in the car and possibly be stranded without food or water for who knew how long or make a perilous trek into the night for shelter from the snow storm. The man took off his glasses and rubbed them on his shirt thoughtfully. He knew he never should have taken that short cut Lex had told him about, it was obvious that the guy had it out for him, and this was probably Lex's way at getting back at him for winning reporter of the year at the Daily Planet. Still, there was no point lamenting about it now. Carefully putting his thick black glasses back in place, the man pushed open the car door and stumbled out into the falling snow. Thrusting his hands into his coat pockets the man started forward. As the snow pelted his face, the man thought he could make out the shape of a building up ahead in the distance. With a hopeful spring in his step, he walked as quickly as he could towards the structure. _Now or never, Clark!_

❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅

The farm girl strained to open her eyes. A bright light was filtering in through the cracks between the flowery curtains on her bedroom windows. She knew what that meant.

Snow, and lots of it. A gut-wrenching cough pulsated through her body, sending her cat Cupcake, who had been peacefully sitting on the edge of the farm girl's bed, sailing through the air with an angry hiss.

"I'm sorry, baby!" she strained to say, her throat burning as she struggled to say her simple sentence. Perfect. She was sicker than a dog, and the weatherman had said to expect five feet of snow. It was times like these that she wished she didn't live alone.

Actually, to say the farm girl lived alone would have been a lie. She owned eight acres of land with a barn, two horses, a cow, a small chicken coop, a couple of barn cats that came and went as they pleased, and a whole pen of sheep. Oh, and of course there was Rex, her trusty sheep dog who stayed outside most of the time with the sheep, although it had been so cold last night she had let him inside to sleep.

Oh no. Rex would need out. Which would mean she would need to get up, like right now. She cursed silently to herself that her farm hand Wally would in no way be able to make it out to her to help. She was stranded. With a ragged breath that sounded almost like an old car trying to start, the farm girl practically melted out of bed. Coughing almost every other step she took, she slowly put on a pair of socks and pulled her snow boots down from the closet shelf.

Cupcake took one look at the farm girl in her boots and immediately hopped back onto the bed as if to say "you can go out there, but I'm sure not!" _Yeah, yeah. You stay in bed, you lazy bum_. With a sigh, the girl clomped down the creaky wooden stairs one at a time, leaning heavily on the wall. Her head pounding, she called out to Rex as loudly as she could, which sadly was barely above her normal vocal range.

The lively sheep dog bounded up to her, obviously ready to head outside. Pulling her heavy coat from off of the antique coat rack by the farmhouse door, the girl slowly inched herself into it. Rex, whining, pawed at the door. Throwing her hood up over her head, and with another body-shaking cough, the girl unlocked the door and Rex bolted out. The bright light that only a six a.m. morning sunrise could create on fresh snow shone directly into the girl's violet eyes. Snow had completely covered everything in sight. Her white wooden fence that surrounded her property was nearly covered up completely, and her ancient blue 1950 Chevy truck was in no better shape. The girl closed the door behind her and ventured farther out onto her porch, her heavy boots making that satisfying **crunch** noise that she had always loved. She especially loved how snow muffled everything, drowning out all noise....

Rex's sharp warning bark broke the silence. The sick girl coughed once more, her breath puffing a steamy cloud into the bitter cold air. She shaded her eyes and took another step. Rex was bouncing up and down excitedly. There...in the snow...

The farm girl, for a brief moment, forgot how absolutely rotten she felt, and burst into a sprint, jumping off the porch and hitting the ground running. A man was lying face down in the snow, her dog licking at his shock of black hair. The girl landed on her knees at the man's body, pushing with all her might on his side. She managed to turn the man over, a dark feeling settling into her bones. His face was blue, and his lips were purple.

"Oh my God!" she breathed, putting her numb fingertips on his neck. A pulse! Somehow, someway, the man was alive. Barely. Mustering another burst of strength, the girl pulled his limp arm around her shoulders, and throwing her other around his waist, began dragging him resolutely through the snow. Rex hopped alongside, barking incessantly.

Suddenly, the she felt the man gasp.

"Who...where...?" he grunted, his voice barely above a whisper.

Gripping the man tighter, and with only a few more steps to go, the farm girl replied through clenched teeth.

"You're at Lane Farms. I'm Lois Lane, and you're going to be okay."

❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅


	2. Chapter 2

It took Lois a few extra heaves to get the man onto her worn evergreen colored couch, and she felt a little guilty when she bumped his head on the edge of her cedar wood end table with a loud **thump**. The farm girl was very accustomed to lugging heavy things around, she did live on a farm after all, but a limp 200-something pound man was a little different. Still, he was alive and that was something. With a sigh she slid to the ground next to her couch, snow clumps plopping off of her wool coat and landing on the floor beside her. She suddenly felt extremely overheated and began tearing off her coat, boots, and hat. All of that excitement had certainly not helped her fever, and now that the adrenaline had worn off, she felt even worse than when she had woken up. She closed her eyes, putting her chilly hands on her cheeks.

  
A shockingly cold wind stirred her hair, sweeping the smell of hay into the air. She forced her eyes open. The door -- it was still wide open, letting all the heat out of the house! Lois scrambled forward on all fours towards the door. She suddenly felt like the room was moving, and she was on some sort of conveyor belt that was propelling her farther away from the door.

"No!" she cried hoarsely, and willed herself nearer. If she passed out before closing that door, she and her mystery guest would freeze to death. _This blizzard isn't going to beat me!_ With her last ounce of strength, Lois flung herself at the door, and right before the room pitched and turned black, she heard the satisfying click of the latch.

  
❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅

  
With a start, Clark Kent lifted his head, smacking it against something sturdy. He heard a crack that he had heard all too many times in his life, and scrambled to turn around to see what he had done. A solid wooden end table lay in two pieces where he had hit it with his head. The reporter blinked. Whose furniture had he just utterly destroyed?

  
_"You're at Lane Farms. I'm Lois Lane, and you're going to be okay."_

  
Right. Clark stood slowly and stretched. He must have passed out in the blizzard as he had trekked toward the light he had seen. _The sheer cold combined with the lack of sunlight must have really done a number on my body._ The man cracked his neck and strode to the large six foot window next to the couch. He pulled back the curtain that was patterned with faded mallards flying across a solid brown background and felt the rays of the sun instantly reviving him. With a smile, Clark put his hand up to his face to push his glasses up the bridge of his nose.  
Oh. No. His glasses were gone! He swiveled left and right, using his x-ray vision to scan the room for his disguise, but he saw nothing. They must have fallen off in the snow somewhere. He had to find them before he saw Ms. Lane again and she got a better look at his face.

He sprinted towards the door, but stopped short. His rescuer was propped up against the door, her head hanging limply on her chest. Clark stooped down and propped her head up with his hand. She felt hot to his touch. The man cleared his throat and swept her raven hair away from her forehead. She was burning with fever, he realized, and he noticed that her eyes were twitching back and forth under her eyelids as she no doubt was having a dream. There was nothing else to do but to get her fever down immediately, he thought. His glasses would have to wait. With ease, Clark scooped up the sick girl and turned to carry her to the couch. A sharp meow met him as he crossed the threshold back into the living room. A sturdy looking cat was perched on one of the pieces of the broken end table. The cat gazed at him with its judging eyes.

"I didn't do it on purpose." he muttered guiltily as he gingerly laid Lois on the couch. The cat slowly stretched, arched its back, then jumped to the ground, its tail twitching.  
_I have to go get a cold cloth for her head, and hopefully some cold medicine if she has any._ Clark bent down and reached out his hand towards the cat.  
"You wouldn't happen to know where the bathroom is, would you kitty?"  
The cat stared at him, then quickly sprung onto the couch, nestling itself on Lois' stomach. Clearly the cat wasn't about to leave its owner all alone with a stranger in the house.  
"Right. I guess it's time to go snooping then." he laughed.

  
❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, cute stuff is about to go down, y'all! Thanks for reading! xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

A quick scan of the house and Clark located the bathroom. _Up the stairs, to the left_. As quietly but as quickly as he could, the reporter crept up the creaky wooden stairs. The floorboards groaned under his weight and the slick varnish of the banister felt smooth and sturdy under his hand. Clark had never really been inside an old house like this one before. He had lived in Metropolis as long as he could remember. A city with sleek metallic buildings and chic skyscraper apartments was what he was used to -- and he liked it there. Yet something about this house made him feel a strange stirring in his heart. As if he had, unbeknownst to him, been searching for this cozy haven his whole life. When he stepped into the bathroom, he flipped the switch on the wall -- but nothing happened. Instead, Clark switched to x-ray vision again, taking note of the wires behind the wall that were frayed and completely disconnected from the switch. The medicine was behind the mirror over the white porcelain sink. The man pressed on the glass and surveyed the cabinet as fast as he could. _I feel a little guilty going through some girl's medicine cabinet like this. Definitely not what a gentleman would do. Desperate times, desperate measures though_. Clark finally found the halfway empty bottle of Theraflu and made his way back downstairs. The white cat, guardian of Lois Lane, was still perched on top of her owner's stomach. "Okay, kitty. I just need to help your mom get better. I'm not...going...to hurt her." Clark edged his hand closer to Lois' head. The farm girl was completely out of it, which meant he would need to prop her head up and force the medicine down. As gently as he could, the reporter-turned-nurse fit his hand behind her head and lifted it slightly. In one swift motion, he poured the Theraflu into her mouth, praying silently that some of it would actually make it in. Lois sputtered a little, but most of the medicine went down. With a sigh of relief, Clark laid her head back and stood up, wiping his hands off on his jeans. Now all he needed was to get her a cold cloth for her head (he had completely forgotten when he was in the bathroom due to being distracted by the lack of light), and he could step outside to search for his glasses before she woke up.

***************************************************************************

The first thing Lois noticed when she cracked open her eyelids, was Cupcake's face staring intently at her owner. The second thing was the terrible cherry peppermint flavor of flu medicine sticking to her tongue. _Wait, the last thing I remember is struggling to close the door. So...how did I get here?_ The sound of running water coming from her kitchen jogged her memory.

_The half-dead guy! He must be-_

At that moment, Clark stepped back into the room holding a damp cloth. Lois sat up suddenly, throwing a disgruntled Cupcake onto the floor. The two strangers stared at each other for a brief second, then they both began speaking at once.

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"How are you walking right now?! You were half-dead-"

"I-I brought you a cold cloth for-"

"Wait!" Lois threw her hand in the air and leaned forward as Clark angled his head down at the floorboards, lamely attempting to hide his face.

*****************************************************************************

 _This is it._ Clark panicked. _She recognized me! She knows I'm-_

Just then, Lois bent her head down and threw up all over the hardwood floor.

_Oh...dear heavens._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haaaa....so 4-5 months later there is finally a chapter 3!! It is super short because I feel rusty, but I just wanted to finally get something new posted. ╮(─▽─)╭ Thank you to everyone for the kudos!


End file.
